The Terrible Twins
by cmspi
Summary: It's like any normal day in Jump City. Until two little girls show up. Could they really be from the future? BBxRae, some RobxStar
1. Kairi and Cora

A/N: Why, hello! Yep, I am introducing yet _another _in-progress story! I guess as one dies another must come. And also yep, this one has to do with kids as well! Yay! But you must know, in order to complete my cliché portfolio, I must have a "their kids come from the future!" story. So here we are. And I decided to introduce a whole new team of kiddies! Aren't you just so lucky? Enjoy, homies!

It was like any normal day in Jump City. Or as normal as it could be with people like us wandering around. We had the video game obsessed half-robot, the naïve and sometimes rather annoying she-alien, the weird and with a questionable sexual orientation (a little too much of a Slade obsession if you know what I mean) mask-clad leader, and of course the annoying pointy eared elf with his "threatening" sharp fang. And lastly, we had me; the sarcastic and constantly annoyed by a certain green grass stain purple haired half-demon. What a team.

On this particular day, the team, also known as the "Teen Titans" were sitting in our living- no, common roo- or is it the kitchen? Well, we were sitting in that room where we _always_ are. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game, as always, Robin and Starfire were engrossed in conversation, as always, and I was reading. As always. Nothing was different. Except for one thing. An unfamiliar scream, a shrill one not unlike that of a small girl, echoed throughout the tower along with a loud cry of "Oops!"

The five of us all took but a minute to stare at each other before we dashed towards the sound. Well, technically, the boys dashed and Starfire and I flew. But whatever. Anyway, what we found was not something we had expected. Actually, we did find what we expected: two little girls. But there was a little added surprise. They looked like Beast Boy and I.

"Hi!" said one of them, "I'm Kairi!"

Kairi had purple hair, like mine, but it was put up in pigtails with green ribbons. Her sparkling eyes, which were currently full of excitement, were not a shade off of my own lavender ones. Her skin was mine as well, except for the _tiniest_ of a green tint. She was wearing a casual pink dress, and I could hardly resist shuddering considering this girl's striking resemblance to me and yet her completely out of character for me wardrobe pick.

"And this is my twin sister, Cora."

Cora, on the other hand, was wearing nothing as extravagant even as the simple dress. She had on a wrinkled T-Shirt (it just happened to be a Teen Titans shirt) and little jean shorts. Her hair (green like Beast Boy's- same with the skin) was down and hung just past her shoulders. I noticed that she was a lot shyer than her twin and a lot less girly as well.

"We're six!" exclaimed Kairi happily, making a point to show the teens six fingers, "And just so you know, my name is spelled K-A-I-R-I not K-Y-R-I-E! I don't like it when people misspell it that way. And Cora's name is spelled with a C, not a K. 'Cause mommy says she doesn't like giving twins names that start with the same letter for some reason. I dunno why. I think naming twins Bob and Bobbette would be totally cute, don't you? Assuming they were a boy and a girl. Well, maybe if they were both boys but I don't think little Bobbette would like his mommy very much."  
I raised an eyebrow at the strange little girl but Beast Boy didn't seem to be really listening. He was staring curiously at the little girl.

"You two are really twins?" he asked, frowning.

"Yep!" shouted Kairi excitedly.

"Not just best friends or something like that?"

"Nope!"

"But if you look like Rae and she looks like me, than how can you be-"

It had taken a moment, but the realization finally dawned on both of us. We jerked our heads to stare at each other quickly and then just as quickly jerked our heads right back away, our faces erupting in blushes as our friends erupted in laughter.

"You two get married!" exclaimed Cyborg through his fit of laughter.

"And you have twins!" finished Robin so kindly.

Kairi looked up to them and then to me.

"Mommy?" she asked softly. At first I had no intention of answering as I didn't understand that she was talking to me. But when I felt a nudge in the stomach from Beast Boy, my apparent future husband (I shuddered at the thought), I realized that she was talking to me.

"What is it, err- dear?"

"Well, I kinda know how me and Cora got here."

My eyes widened as I looked at Beast Boy.

"How are you here, Kairi?"

"Well, me and Cora were kinda sorta playing in yours and daddy's room-"

"Hey!" piped up Cora, speaking for the first time, "You were playing in there, not me! You're the one who always gets in trouble!"

"Okay, okay," said Kairi, "_I_ was playing in your room. And I kinda found this."

She put out her hand and I gasped at what she was holding. I took it quickly from her hands.

"Oh my God! You were playing with this? And where the hell did I get it anyway?"

"What is it, Rae?" asked Beast Boy inquisitively.

"It's an ancient Azarathian time stone! It can allow you to travel through time!"

Everyone but the two young girls and myself jumped back.  
"Don't worry," I said, bring my voice to a softer tone, "It can only be used once."

"Well, anyway, I called Cora in and before I know it we're here!"

We all looked at each other, confused. How exactly were _we_ supposed to return the two little girls to their time? We were _only_ super-high-tech and incredibly smart superheroes, after all.

"Hey," said Kairi, looking at Cora, "Look, little sis! Look at how young Uncle Robbie and Aunt Star look!"

"If you're twins, how can one be littler?" asked Cyborg, "And what about me?"

"I was born 2 minutes after her," scowled little Cora in a rather Raven-like fashion, "And I believe she pointed them out because it is almost physically impossible for you, in your current status, to show any signs of aging in such a short period of time."

I couldn't help thinking that the kid was definitely very smart. Trained by me and not her father, no doubt. I shook the thought from my head.

"And because they're married!" shrieked Kairi, laughing.

It was now Beast Boy and my turn to laugh. I didn't laugh, of course. I would never stoop to the level of immaturity to laugh at two of my friends getting married. Especially if I knew it would happen all along. "Fortunately", Beast Boy seemed to have enough laughter (and immaturity) for both of us. He was doubled over on the ground in laughter. I didn't see what was so funny.

"Aw, come on, B. Everyone knows they were gonna get together! Now, you and Raven, that's another story."

Beast Boy immediately stopped laughing and flushed red. I too felt my cheeks burn brightly but tried to cover it up with my famous "You're so immature and I couldn't care less" eye roll and a threatening glare at Cyborg. He shut up. That eye roll is flawless.

"Err-" said Beast Boy, breaking the "famous after eye roll silence" that came with the "famous eye roll, "Let's go into the common room and figure this out, ey girls?"

He grinned sheepishly at me and our future daughters as he held out his arms and picked up Cora. She looked quite delighted at the attention. Kairi gave me an almost pleading look. Even if I tried, I couldn't resist the girl's adorable fluttering eyelashes. She was such her father's daughter. But I did give birth to this girl, even if it was in the future, so I picked her up and placed her on my hip. Happy at my defeat, she swung her arms around my neck and smiled happily as I carried her into the common room thing. Beast Boy had placed Cora in his lap so I reluctantly did the same thing with Kairi.

"Okay, girls, why don't you tell us all about our future family?" proposed Beast Boy, obviously very excited at the prospect of knowing his future.

"Well-"started Kairi, looking just as excited as her dad at the prospect of telling him his future.

"No!" shouted Cora, interrupting Kairi abruptly. "Kai, don't you realize what you're doing?"

"Nope!" replied Kairi uncaringly.

"If you tell them any more than they already know, you can possibly disrupt the ways of the future."

"Aw, shove it, Cor!"

Beast Boy laughed at the language of the six year old.

"Anyway, mommy," said the girl, "I'll tell you everything. You and dad got married about… daddy, what's eleven minus six?"

"Err… six?"

"Five." I corrected him, rolling my eyes. He shut up. Magic, I tell you!

"Kay. Well, you guys get married five years from now."

"I'll be… hmm… twenty then. And you'll be twenty-one, Rae."

I nodded.

"Me, Kairi Anne Logan, and Cor, Cora Morgan Logan, were born exactly 10 months after your wedding on June 9th."

I couldn't help but smile at Beast Boy. He smiled back even more widely.

"1 year later, on July 24th, Robin and Starfire's daughter Jenna was born. Everyone was shocked 'cause they were all sure she was gonna be a boy. But you guys were just as happy with a little girl."

Robin and Starfire smiled fondly at each other, not quite as surprised, shocked, or mildly disgusted as Beast Boy and myself.  
"After that came Mark, our little brother. He's three right now. Then Lily, your second daughter, Uncle Rob and Auntie Star. They were both born within a week of each other. And the newest are baby Rachel, whose middle name is Kori after you, Auntie, and Ben who is your baby boy."

"Wow," I mumbled, looking to Beast Boy, "Four kids…"

He looked back at me and we weren't sure what to say. Seriously, how many people learn when they're fifteen or sixteen that in twelve years they'll have four kids with someone they'd never even thought of in a romantic way?

"Kairi! I think you made a big mistake in telling them that! For all you know we could never be born because you mess up something in the threads of time!"

"You are _such_ a sissy, Cora! I can hardly believe that we're twins sometimes!

The little green girl looked at her sister for a split second before bursting into tears. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he tried to calm his future daughter down.

Kairi rolled her eyes at his attempt and climbed out of my lap over to Beast Boy and her sister.

"Cor, calm down. You know I didn't mean it."

Cora wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"You didn't?" she asked sadly.

"No, Cor, 'course not."

Cora sniffled again and threw her arms around Kairi in a hug. Kairi hugged her back, smiling at her dad over Cora's shoulder.  
The two girls decided to switch parents as their hug came to an end. I felt Cora bury her teary eyed face into my shoulder.

"Mommy, Kai made fun of me," she whimpered softly.

"I know, honey," I said, patting her back. I could already see that Cora was exactly like me (the passive, quiet one) and Kairi was exactly like Beast Boy (the outgoing, outrageous one). I guess looks can be deceiving.

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you liked it. This time I didn't even change from first to third person in the middle of the story (still mad at myself for that)! I tried to make it be from Rae's point of view, but different, almost like a diary type thing, Did you get that? Anyway, I'll try to write more soon, hopefully. And just because I'm so darn kind, I'll give you some review topic ideas incase you can't think of anything to write.

Tell me what you think of the names!

What's your favorite scene/line?

Was it funny?

Were the characters in character?

Do you enjoy the irony of the twins?

Any suggestions to make the story better?

Thanks for your time and please review!


	2. Yes!

A/N: Not many reviews… Well, I guess I can't complain as it wasn't up very long. Anyway, I decided to update pretty soon, for me. Don't get used to it, though. Back to school on Tuesday. ( Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

We (including the twins) all sat together in the common room. The girls were content sitting together. They had forced Beast Boy and I to sit uncomfortably close so that they could be with each other and on our laps. I kept glancing at him and he at me. I could feel our thighs touching which was horribly uncomfortable for both of us, especially considering my own was bare. After a little while of sitting like this (the kids were occupied as we had put a kid's show on the TV), Robin stood.

"Err… girls?" he asked, "Do you need to… go to the bathroom or something?"

The girls looked at each other and then both of them grinned and nodded.  
"Okay, then, could you take 'em, Star?"

Starfire nodded and took the girls' hands as they climbed out of our laps. She led them off to the bathroom.  
"Okay, guys," said Robin after checking to be sure all three of them were gone, "They really can't stay."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Beast Boy and I at the same time. I don't know why I said this with so much enthusiasm, nor do I know why I wasn't embarrassed that we had both said the same thing at the same time. All I know was that there chance in hell that I was letting Robin get rid of those kids.

Robin tilted his head a little (giving a look of confusion) and frowned.

"What's the matter?"  
It's something I never thought I'd say. I never thought I would back up a couple of little kids.

"They're kids, Robin! And they're…"

I couldn't bring myself to say it, so Beast Boy did it for me.

"They're our kids, Robin. They're ours.  
I somehow brought myself to nod sadly. Robin frowned again.  
"We can't have two little girls running around the tower, guys!"

"Neither should we just throw out into the streets two helpless little girls! Robin, Beast Boy and I are… are their parents!"

I found myself growing quite angry at him. He was being so damn heartless! I mean, they were just little kids! It wasn't their fault that they were here.

"Well, then," said Robin. "Fine. We'll keep them. But you are watching them."

We nodded. I never had felt so determined in my life and I had no idea why.  
"Well, we need to go shopping…" said Cyborg, looking at the list, "And we need to bring them so we can buy them a couple of necessities. But we can only fit 5 people in the car…"

"Well, Beast Boy and Raven will stay here."

"Why us?" I asked curiously. Hadn't he just said we had to watch the girls?

"Because I figure you might need a little time to talk."

As soon as Starfire and the twins got back they were whisked into the car and off to the store. It was then that Beast Boy and I realized that we were still quite close on the couch. Blushing, we quickly scooted away from each other.  
"Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed. I nodded an "It's alright" nod.

"So," I said, frowning, "Married?"

He nodded and mimicked my frown. "Yeah."

"Err…" I was feeling very unlike myself and decided to ask the question burning in my mind. "Do you, you know, want to get married, Beast Boy?"

I couldn't believe I had said it. Beast Boy's eyes went wide and he stammered a minute before giving his answer.

"No, no, of course not."

I nodded, feeling an unfamiliar burning jab in my stomach. "Right, of course not. Me either."  
"Right. No."

"Right."

"Yes, Raven! YES! I do!"

My eyes widened now.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"  
"Yes?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Yes! Me too!"

We hugged each other quickly. I wasn't quite sure what had just happened but I hadn't lied. I really did like Beast Boy. I had for a while. But this was too fast, wasn't it? Or was it? I was confused and I really had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that I liked him and he liked me… and we were married with four kids!

A/N: Okay, let's all say it together. Short, OoC, rushed, highly disappointing, and overall crappy. Well, screw it, right? Teehee. Please review, guys. I would very much like criticism. You can check the A/N for last chapter if you can't think of anything to say. Oh, and there might have been a little confusion last chapter. You don't HAVE to say that stuff at all! Just if you don't know what to say. So, please review, and see you next chap!


	3. Awkward Silence

A/N: Here's chapter 3. For me, anyway, I'm updating rather quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter very much.

The two of us sat together awkwardly on the couch in the common room. We didn't talk and we hadn't for a while. We were too nervous and embarrassed about what had just happened to speak. Every so often he'd glance at me and I'd glance at him and we'd quickly look away, our cheeks burning hotly. Eventually we were temporarily distracted from our embarrassment as our fellow Titans and our daughters had returned home. The two girls immediately climbed into my lap and began telling me everything that they had done while the Titans showed Beast Boy the clothes they had bought, apparently wanting his "approval". After all was approved, the girls decided to go over to their dad and began telling him all they had told me. Unlike me, however, he seemed very interested and "ooed" and "awed" at the interesting detail, enticing them further. I was intrigued by his wonderful amazement with them and the way he could delight them the way he did. Both of them, even shy little Cora, seemed to love him so much as they hugged him and kissed him and smothered him with love and happiness. They looked so happy and he looked even happier.

Starfire dragged me away from the scene to show me all the "wonderful" clothes that she had picked out for the girls. I almost wanted to tell her to take everything back, because she had bought tons of pink dresses and pink shirts and pink jeans and pink _everything_. I was pretty much disgusted at her choices, and I had a feeling Beast Boy's look-alike, little Cora, would be too. Kairi, however, would be absolutely delighted. I sighed, telling Star that she had made good choices, and asked her what Robin and Cyborg planned to do about the twins. She shrugged and ran back to her friends.

Sighing again, I followed her. Robin told me that he had no idea what to do and that we would wait, as our future selves had a much better chance at figuring this out than us. I agreed and we all sat down to eat the dinner they had bought (pizza, can you imagine?). After dinner, Robin looked at the girls.

"Alright, then," he said, "I suppose the easiest thing to do would be to have one of them sleep with you, Raven, and one of them sleep with Beast Boy. Alright?"

We looked at each other and nodded. Kairi's face lit up.

"Oh! Oh! I want Daddy! I want Daddy! Oh, please, please, I want Daddy, mommy!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Beast Boy, who nodded.

"Sure thing, babe," Beast Boy said to her, winking. She screamed loudly, apparently very happy, to which he smiled. Cora looked at me, apparently wondering if I would accept her into my bedroom, if I loved her enough to let her sleep with me. I put out my arms and she ran into them, giving me a huge hug. I felt a tinge in my heart, a kind that was new to me because it was the feeling that only a parent could get from their child. It was scary to me to think of myself as a parent. I hadn't yet thought of it that way, but there was really no other way to think of it, I suppose.

Cora let me pick her up and carry her to the bedroom where we both laid down to sleep. Praying I wouldn't wake from a nightmare tonight, I allowed myself to drift into sleep.

A/N: Another short chapter but oh well. Please review, seriously!


	4. Nightmares

A/N: Hey-lo. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

I was actually having a pretty good sleep that night. Sure, my dreams were filled with fire and demons and my father, but that was normal and a lot tamer than some of the dreams I had. However, that sleep was interrupted when I heard a sob. I heard sobs a lot at night, but this one didn't come from me. It came from the little girl beside her in her bed.

I turned around in the bed to look at her. Tears ran down her pale green skin as she tossed around. I put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly awoke.

"Mommy!" she yelled out. I sat up and she crawled into my lap, crying into my chest.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare. It was really scary."

Her voice was muffled against my body but I could still understand her. I rubbed her back softly and mumbled words to comfort her. Eventually, she fell asleep in my arms and I laid her down on my bed. Sighing and wet from her tears, I pulled on my robe and walked into the common room. Surprisingly enough, I found Beast Boy there.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, yawning.

"Cora had a nightmare, poor thing," I said softly, beginning some tea. "And you?"  
"Kairi only just went to sleep. She kept me up all night doing her hair and stuff."

I finished making the tea and poured it into a cup. He looked up at me as I sat next to him.

"Isn't it funny?" he asked. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Isn't what funny?"

"You know, how Cora looks like me but acts exactly like you and vise versa with Kai?"  
"I guess so," I replied, sipping the tea. "Beast Boy?"

He looked at me, prodding me to go on.

"Do you get the same weird feeling that I get with them?"

"You mean the complete love and the feeling that you would do anything for either of them, no matter what it takes?"

"Um, yeah, that feeling."

Beast Boy smiled at me. "I love them Raven. And you know what?"

"What?" I asked, returning his smile ever so slightly.

"I love you too, Raven."

I spit my tea out, burning myself a little. Sure, we had had a similar conversation before, but we never mentioned _love_.  
He grabbed a towel and dried me off.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine…"

I was almost in a daze as he smiled at me. "Are you sure?"

"No." I looked down at my feet. "Beast Boy, I'm not sure if I can do this."

He put his hand under my chin and softly brought it up. It startled me but I restrained myself from pulling away. He smiled again.  
"You can do anything you want to do, Raven. Now tell me. Is this something you want to do?"

I was about to answer when we were interrupted.

"Mommy?" asked Kairi, rubbing her eyes.

"Daddy?" followed Cora, yawning.

"What are you guys doing?" This time they spoke in unison.  
"Err… nothing, girls," said Beast Boy, "What are you doing up?"

"I'm not tired, Daddy," mumbled Kairi, obviously lying as she yawned. I noticed that her hair was down rather than the pigtails she had had before. She actually looked rather cute.

The girls climbed into our laps and we were back to the way we had been hours before. This time, however, I had Kairi and Beast Boy had Cora. Before I knew it, Kairi had fallen asleep in my arms. Cora, however, looked terrified as she lied in Beast Boy's. I felt sorry for her. I knew how it felt to have terrible nightmares and to be scared to go back to sleep. I found myself wishing that I knew how it felt to be cradled and Beast Boy's arms but I quickly shook that thought.

A/N: Ew, I hate that chapter. –sighness- Well, as I always say, please review and please read and review my other stories. Love ya!


	5. Waking Up

A/N: Well, most of you liked the last chapter and a couple… well one of you admitted to hate it, like me. You know, guys, if you don't like my chapters, admit it. Don't worry about my feelings.

Anyways, this chapter has been floating around in my mind for a while but I haven't had the… inspiration to write it. But here I am. Get ready for a _plot twist!_ So, enjoy le chapitre! Ah, j'adore le francais!

I think I fell asleep before Cora did. I felt guilty but I really couldn't keep myself awake any longer. Much more horrifying than this, however, was what I found when I woke up. Kairi was off of my lap now with her head snuggled into my leg. Cora was nuzzled up against Beast Boy, who had one arm on her back. But what was horrifying was the fact that I found my head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around mine. I couldn't get up for fear of waking him.

"Great," I moaned softly, resting my head further. I didn't want to wake him up, so I decided the best thing to do would be to fake sleep and wait for someone else to wake.

Eventually, I could feel Beast Boy wake up. For a while, he didn't do anything. He was staring at me. I could feel a strong emotion radiating from him but I couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or infatuation. Maybe both.

After he got his fill, I felt him slip his arm away from my shoulder in order to place my body on the couch. He got up and began fumbling around, presumably with pots and pans for breakfast. I fake slept a couple minutes more before allowing myself to get up with a yawn.

I walked over to the table and pulled a chair to sit. Beast Boy, a tall chef's hat on his head, turned when he heard the chair screech on the floor. He smiled at me and opened his mouth to talk, but unfortunately he didn't get an opportunity to. We heard many screams echoing throughout the tower, much like when the twins arrived, but with a greater multitude.

This time without hesitation, we dashed to the source, Kairi and Cora ahead of us. There we found our worst nightmare: more kids.

"Markie!" shouted Kairi, grabbing the older of two boys and hugging him tightly. He pushed her off.

"Get off, Kaiwi!" he whined loudly.

The little boy was, to my despair, adorable, with bright green eyes and hair but grayish skin. Cora walked over to a girl who looked the oldest of the 5 newcomers. This girl had long red hair and bright blue eyes. Cora smiled at her.  
"Hi, Jen," she said happily.

"Jen", as Cora called her, smiled back.  
"Hi Cora!"

Her rs were sloppy, but they weren't quite as bad as "Markie"'s.

"Oh, hi, mommy!" Kairi exclaimed as she noticed me, "I didn't see you there!"

She smiled a toothy smile, before looking back to her fellow children.

"Mommy, this is Mark, Jenna-" those two I already knew, "Lily," she pointed to the little girl closest to Jenna, who had green eyes (more like Starfire's than Beast Boy's) and long black hair, "Ben," she pointed at one of the babies lying on the ground, who had red hair like Jenna's and green eyes like Lily's, "And the littlest one, Rachel."

She pointed at the other baby, who had purple hair that was long for a baby her size and emerald green eyes like her father. She had my skin and chakra, but Beast Boy's pointy ears.

Beast Boy quickly picked her up and I took Ben. He was a baby even if he wasn't mine. I balanced the little boy on my hip before turning to the oldest, Jenna.

"Now how did _you_ get here?"

"Well," she started, taking a second to ponder her thoughts. Before she gathered them, however, Lily started.

"No, Jen, I'll tell! Uncle BB and Auntie Wae… well, you guys, noticed that Kaiwi and Cowa were missing! You got scawed, so you called Mommy and Daddy. Mommy and Daddy bwought us all ovah to youw house, and you all spent the night twying to find out what had happened. Eventuwy, you taught you found out and got weady to get Kai and Cowa back, but instead you accidentwy sent us all hewe!"

"Well, at least we know that they are trying to find a way, right? And they did manage to send the kids…" Beast Boy nodded, but didn't look so sure.

A/N: Well, it was pretty short, but packed with content, right? Teehee, no? Ah well. What will happen when Rob and Star wake up? Who knows? Oh, and by the way, my spell-check HATED the paragraph where Lily was talking. Ah, what I'll do for cuteness. ) Please review and please RxR my other stories if you get the chance!


	6. Leaking

A/N: I'm sorry if I made it unclear who is whose kid. Jenna, Lily, and Ben belong to Robin and Starfire. The twins, Mark, and Rachel are BB and Rae's. Didn't I address this in the first chapter? –shiftyeyes-

Oh well. I'm here to clarify anyway! Oh, and like I always say, sorry for the wait! But I guess it's different for this one, because it's been almost two months! AHHH! I'm sooooooooooo… ooooooooooooo sorry! Don't kill me! –shields face-

Their innocent faces were so upsetting to me. They were so happy! To them, we were their parents. We knew exactly what to do and we could easily protect them from whatever we had to protect them from. I resisted the urge to touch Mark or Rachel's face. They were mixtures, the first un-arguable proof that we had kids _together._ Sure, Kairi and Cora could really just be best friends or something but I couldn't think of an alternate reason that these two were mixtures of both of our features.

I heard a cry that snapped me out of my daze. I looked over to see Beast Boy desperately trying to calm baby Rachel. He looked at me for help and instantly turned pale. I raised an eyebrow, unaware as to why he looked more horrified now than he had before. Following his gaze, I, to my discontent, found the reason. My leotard now had two very telling stains on it. Both were right on my chest.

I knew what it was but I didn't think it was possible. I technically was not a mother yet. I wouldn't be for 5 years. My body shouldn't have been ready to breastfeed yet! However, I could not argue with what had happened. Time travel was not something I had much experience with and I had no idea what the powers of it were.

Sighing, I gave Beast Boy a sign to switch babies and we did. I then headed towards my room with the screaming Rachel. I pulled my leotard and my bra down to reveal my built-in bottles. Rachel flicked her tongue hungrily (which scared me a bit) and began eating. It was a very strange sensation. I felt like a true mother as I watched this little girl who could tell no difference between me and my future self. When it was over and she pulled away, I winced. She had left my nipple cracked and sore. But for some reason… I didn't care. I pulled up my top and cradled her. She burped softly and, sighing happily, cuddled her head into my chest.

I heard a soft knock on my door and softly responded, "Come in."

Beast Boy came in, followed by the six rambunctious children.

"Hey, Rae," he said, "Did you…" He blushed and seemed unable to continue, so I just nodded.

He smiled and sat down next to me, putting out his hand to stroke his youngest daughter. He hesitated as his hand reached her face and looked up to make sure it was okay. I nodded with the slightest of smiles on my face and he proceeded, positively beaming as he felt how soft her little skin was and noticed that she had his pointed ears.

"She's beautiful, Rae…" he said in almost a whisper, "They all are."  
I nodded. It was then that I realized that the kids, having gone unnoticed in my and Beast Boy's little "moment" were running around my room. I handed Rachel to Beast Boy and picked up Ben from the ground in front of my bed where Beast Boy had placed him.

"Kids!" I exclaimed loudly. They all turned and looked at me.

"Let's go find Robin and Starfire." I said, taking Mark's hand as he reached for mine.  
Beast Boy took Lily's hand and we all headed to the common room. Robin and Starfire, who were sitting and watching TV, turned as we entered and gasped.

"Rob, Star," Beast Boy said, grinning, "Meet your kids!"

Starfire squealed and ran to us. I handed her her son.

"This is Ben," I said, and then pointed to the girls one at a time, "Lily, Jenna."

Robin gaped at them, his eyes wide with shock. "Our, our kids? You're kidding! Not funny, guys. Give whoever these kids belong to their kids back."

"Yeah, Robin. Because we just happened to find some kids with green hair, purple hair, black hair, and red hair on the street and took them to play a joke on you. Exactly."  
Raven rolled her eyes as she balanced Rachel in her arms.  
Robin looked from the kids to Raven and Beast Boy and back and forth until finally he couldn't take it anymore. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted.

A/N: Weird ending, short chapter, but I tried to be at least a little descriptive. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
